Prince of Darkness
Prince of Darkness is a box set by Ozzy Osbourne. It was released on March 22, 2005. Tracklist Disc 1 # I Don't Know (Live) # Mr. Crowley # Crazy Train # Goodbye to Romance (Live) # Suicide Solution (Live) # Over the Mountain # Flying High Again (Live) # You Can't Kill Rock and Roll # Diary of a Madman # Bark at the Moon (Live) # Spiders # Rock 'N' Roll Rebel # You're No Different Disc 2 # The Ultimate Sin (Live) # Never Know Why (Live) # Thank God for the Bomb (Live) # Crazy Babies # Breakin' All the Rules # I Don't Want to Change the World (Demo) # Mama, I'm Coming Home (Demo) # Desire (Demo) # No More Tears # Won't Be Coming Home (S.I.N. Demo) # Perry Mason (Live) # See You on the Other Side (Demo) # Walk on Water (Demo) # Gets Me Through (Live) # Bang Bang (You're Dead) (Facing Hell Demo) # Dreamer Disc 3 # Iron Man (Black Sabbath cover with Therapy?) # N.I.B. (Black Sabbath cover with Primus) # Purple Haze (The Jimi Hendrix Expirience cover) # Pictures of Matchstick Men (Status Quo cover with Type O Negative) # Shake Your Head (Let's Go to Bed) (with Was (Not Was)) # Born to Be Wild (Steppenwolf cover with Miss Piggy) # Nowhere to Run (Vapor Trail) (with The Crystal Method, DMX, Ol' Dirty Bastard and Fuzzbubble) # Psycho Man (with Black Sabbath) # For Heaven's Sake 2000 (with Tony Iommi and Wu-Tang Clan) # I Ain't No Nice Guy (with Motörhead and Slash) # Therapy (with Infectious Grooves) # Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees cover with Dweezil Zappa) # Dog, the Bounty Hunter Disc 4 # 21st Century Schizoid Man # Mississippi Queen # All the Young Dudes # In My Life # Fire # For What It's Worth # Sympathy for the Devil # Working Class Hero # Good Times # Changes (with Kelly Osbourne) Personnel * Ozzy Osbourne: Vocals * Randy Rhoads: Guitar (Disc 1: Tracks 1-9) * Jake E. Lee: Guitar (Disc 1: Tracks 10-13), (Disc 2: Tracks 1-3) * Zakk Wylde: Guitar (Disc 2: Tracks 4-10, 12, 14-16) * Joe Holmes: Guitar (Disc 2: Tracks 11, 13) * Tony Iommi: Guitar (Disc 3: Tracks 8 and 9) * Jerry Cantrell: Guitar (Disc 4: Tracks 1-9) * Rudy Sarzo: Bass (Disc 1: Tracks 1, 4-5, 7) * Robert Trujillo: Bass (Disc 1: Tracks 2-3, 6, 8-9), Disc 2: Tracks 11, 14-16) * Bob Daisley: Bass (Disc 1: Tracks 10-13), (Disc 2: Tracks 4-10) * Phil Soussan: Bass (Disc 2: Tracks 1-3) * Geezer Butler: Bass (Disc 2: Track 12), (Disc 3: Tracks 8) * Chris Wyse: Bass (Disc 4: Tracks 1-9) * Tommy Aldridge: Drums (Disc 1: Tracks 1, 4-5, 7, 10-13) * Mike Bordin: Drums (Disc 1: 2-3, 6, 8-9, (Disc 2: Tracks 11, 14-16), (Disc 4: Tracks 1-9) * Randy Castillo: Drums (Disc 2: Tracks 1-10) * Deen Castronovo: Drums (Disc 2: Track 12) * Don Airey: Keyboards (Disc 1: Tracks 2, 10) * Lindsay Bridgwater: Keyboards (Disc 1: Track 4) * John Sinclair: Keyboards (Disc 2: Tracks 1, 7, 9) References Category:Box Sets Category:Tracklist needs upgrading